


钱德尔波特股份有限公司

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: ChandarPorter Ltd. [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 还记得那个詹姆斯和马克合伙搞了一套房的故事吗？英防同居温馨日常，互攻。有小段子，也有大碗肉。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: ChandarPorter Ltd. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394869
Kudos: 21





	1. 客厅沙发上有什么

**Author's Note:**

> 前文：《牙刷的故事》

“马克，你个小混球，小霸王，书呆子，邋遢鬼，我给你三秒钟时间，你赶紧把你那些破书给我从沙发上收走，我要躺下打游戏了……装没听见是吧？我要倒数了啊？我真数了啊？？？三。二。一。”

马克仍然在书桌边敲自己的键盘，头也不抬地哼了一声，算是在反问“你数完了，然后呢？”

詹姆斯了解马克，马克不同的肢体动作和哼声都代表什么意思，他心中了然。

“然后我就帮你收拾呗。”

不然还能怎么样呢？

他哼着小曲儿弯腰把铺了一沙发的厚书一本一本敛起来，按书名的首字母顺序塞回书架上去，然后打开游戏机和电视，抓起一只手柄躺进柔软的沙发里。

音响里传出的游戏背景音当然也落进了马克的耳朵。

马克听了一会儿，敲击键盘的手指渐渐停了下来。他关掉终端窗口，合上电脑的盖子，一言不发地离开书桌，到主机边上拾起另一只手柄，然后也躺到沙发上去了，跟詹姆斯贴着。原本挺大一沙发，上面招了两个四仰八叉的大男人，就显得有点拥挤。

詹姆斯踹了马克一脚：“你滚，我玩单人模式。”

马克不滚。


	2. 我们的窗台、花园和小摩擦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段成文于干员资料更新之前，因此设定上詹姆斯并无小女儿：）

自从有了钱德尔波特股份有限公司，马克每次执行任务回来，见了詹姆斯第一句话都是“你浇花了吗？”

“你家孩子你自己浇！”詹姆斯被念叨得不耐烦了就耍赖，“一堆破仙人球你还当个宝似的……”

马克瞪了詹姆斯一眼。

混蛋，这人真的是个混蛋。当植物们需要浇水时他就说，“你家孩子你自己浇”，而要是哪一盆开了花，他就会说，“你瞧我家孩子开得多好看”。公司里到处充斥着他自相矛盾且欺人太甚的话语。

马克要是个普通的好人，这会儿可能已经录到家庭暴力的证据把詹姆斯给告了，然后俩人就离婚了，公司也散伙。可马克不是。马克也是个混蛋，或许比詹姆斯还要混，事实证明他们俩凑一块儿就是天造地设的绝配。马克用沉默跟詹姆斯对峙，或者干脆将其无视，但偶尔也像一只好斗的公鸡那样跟詹姆斯即兴对打。

他们打架也不是传统意义上的那种打架。

前拳击手先生很会把握分寸，也兴许是因为他们之间爱意足够深厚，所以打架会渐渐演变成由詹姆斯主导的打情骂俏，打着打着他们就滚到床上去，什么小摩擦都可以用做一次爱来化解。如果假期余额还足的话，他们就再做第二次和第三次。有时他们也会在床以外的地方用谈话来解决问题，但很少，因为詹姆斯那张破嘴无法维持一场心平气和并且高效的谈话。

比如现在，詹姆斯说着说着又把话题拐离了仙人球：“下回我们就把分公司开在带花园的房子里，这样别说仙人掌，再怎么娇贵的花，往院子里一扔也就不用浇了……哎哟喂，那我们可能就得去国外选址了，不然大不列颠这天气什么花都能给涝死。该死的下雨天，落不停的雨，闹失踪的太阳，妈的！最近又有多久没晴天了啊，我快发霉了。”

“我们也就只能养仙人球。”马克为詹姆斯的废话总结陈词。

“胡扯，我们家明明有最高贵最美丽的花。”

“哦？你是说小尖头还是小分叉？”——都是仙人球的名字，一窗台的孩子们只有它们俩开过花。然而开了花的仙人球也是仙人球啊。

詹姆斯听了就笑着摇头，之后故弄玄虚地凑到马克耳朵边：“是你，宝贝，我的小马克，约克郡的蔷薇。”他用牙齿轻轻咬住马克的耳垂，舔舐和吮吸，像在品尝一片花瓣。

“……肉麻。”

可马克必须承认，他迷恋着他爱说肉麻话的情人。他们家公司或许是家货运公司吧，詹姆斯每天把好几卡车的情话运进马克的耳朵，而马克，他远没有看上去那么软硬不吃，他不抵触情话，他会脸红。

眼下詹姆斯就像卡了壳的破留声机一样反复呼唤着马克“约克蔷薇”，直到马克扳住他的头，他的嘴巴紧接着就被堵住。

然后就开始了。


	3. 性爱二三事

他们的工作凶险忙碌，以至于平日积攒起来的那些性欲让他们每到假期都像发情的野兽。他们渴求肉身交合以慰藉灵魂，就像生命体需要氧气和水分。

马克在床上很凶，就像蔷薇带刺，而詹姆斯……詹姆斯他无疑是最辣最迷人的性伴侣，像一场雾，你摸不透他，他饱含爱意的挑逗从四面八方而来。

他们花了很长时间去磨合这两副肉体。那真的是很长很长时间，足有一年多吧。他们平时抓住一切时机亲一亲、摸一摸，条件允许就撸一撸，但真正能做到底的机会太少了。他们身体强健，不代表事后就无需休息，换句话说，正是因为身体强健，事后才更加需要休息。横在他们中间的最大阻碍有两个，一个是“明天有任务”，另一个是“明天要训练”。所以酣畅淋漓的性爱对他们而言很奢侈，像圣诞老人从烟囱投下的礼物。

在那时，平日里就吵闹的詹姆斯会加倍亢奋和聒噪，而向来冷峻的马克表情和言语都会变得热情一些。

他们喜欢射精后紧紧抱在一起，汗津津的皮肤紧贴，湿漉漉的眼眸对视，感受高温的体表渐渐回到正常范围，听彼此失速的心跳声渐渐平复。最后他们猜拳，谁输了谁给保险套打结、给洗澡水调温。


	4. 每顿含有鸡蛋黄的早餐

清早六点，天才还在睡。马克在家里比在基地睡得安稳太多了，詹姆斯不忍打断他的甜梦，就自己先爬起来洗漱、浇花以及做早餐。

他做三明治，把鸡蛋打进平底锅之后切西红柿、奶酪片，用手撕生菜。煎蛋出锅铺进面包片里，想来想去他把其中一个蛋黄挖掉，挪到另一侧，最后把方形的面包切成两个三角。

“起来吃饭吧睡美人。”他到卧室里把马克吻醒。

马克睡眼惺忪地洗漱完毕，坐到餐桌边，盯了两秒盘子里明显不一边高的三明治们，最终拿起了那个里面夹了两颗蛋黄的。

“我已经没事了，詹姆斯，真的。”

“是啊，所以我把两个都摆到你面前，让你自己选。”

“不，我是说不用让我避开，也不用全都给我，我们一人一个就行。”


	5. 酒

他们会在为期一天半天的短假期里喝酒。

基地里禁酒，偶尔两个人跑回家喝点那是浪漫又愉悦。他们在沙发上，在窗台边，在饭桌旁，或者在干脆坐在地板上对饮，有时喝高级货，很贵的葡萄酒或威士忌，一晚上喝掉俩人一星期份的工资，但更多时候他们喝顺路从超市买来的小麦啤酒和果味酒精饮料。

詹姆斯酒量极差，一罐500ml、酒精度10左右的柠檬或者什么橘子水蜜桃草莓葡萄味的饮料就可以让他微醺。据他描述，不去强制自己保持清醒的话，微醺的世界就是美丽的，天和地在缓慢地旋转，一切触感变得很近，而一切声音隔得很远。

而马克体会不到这个，马克千杯不醉。

要问詹姆斯喝醉了之后是什么样，马克能写出一篇几百页厚的观察报告来，可要是叫他口头形容，他又找不出合适的形容词了。

醉到不同程度的詹姆斯是不一样的。

小酌过后这个人要多招人喜欢就有多招人喜欢。他掏心掏肺跟马克说很多话，很多平日藏在玩笑话和荤段子背后的真情实感呀一五一十地全都交代，还会唱歌，唱些岁数比马克大或者比他自己还要大的老情歌，还会笑，不是平时捉弄人之后那种捧腹跺脚贱笑，是温柔甚至有点安静的笑。

再喝多一点，詹姆斯就会在可爱和好笑的分界线上舞蹈。比如有一次他喝好了，在客厅地板上开办拳赛，一人分饰拳击手、另一个拳击手、裁判和赛事解说员，但又嚷嚷着要给马克也分配一个角色，一个最最重要、不可或缺的角色。马克心想：“所有角色不都被你一人揽去了？”问是什么，詹姆斯回答说，电视机前的观众。马克心里嘀咕着为什么不是现场观众，可一抬头想起他们如今置身家中，自己可不就是在电视机前么？詹姆斯说得倒是一点儿都没错。

而詹姆斯只有那么一次在马克面前喝得烂醉。那是他想要试出马克究竟能喝多少，但失败了。他把自己喝趴下，山河天地日月星辰都离他远去，意识上升，欲望下沉，而爱人马克仍然面不改色地端坐在他对面。但不止一个马克，有时是三个，有时是六个。“你他妈的从哪搞来这么多Alibi的棱镜？”然后詹姆斯就冲进洗手间吐了，吐完洗洗干净出来，他开始作妖。他挨个摸他们的植物孩子，说“你们长大了要对马克好，像詹姆斯对马克那样好”，仙人球根本扎不透他掌心的厚茧，被他撸掉了好多刺。他还抱起空酒瓶开火，打空一梭子之后掐着遥控器问队友马克这枪怎么没地方装弹匣。他还在床上压着马克，在年轻人身体的很多地方落下吻。再然后他睡着了。

“很詹姆斯波特。”马克最终这样形容道。


	6. 赫里福德大停电

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个寒冷的冬日早晨，詹姆斯和马克在停了电的公寓之中醒来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆斯×马克 大碗肉  
有互攻表现

#

马克·钱德尔又踏上了逃亡的路。

一切如旧。

他背负深得见骨的刀伤和齿痕匆忙穿行于林中，追兵的叫嚷仿佛响在耳畔，子弹擦着头皮呼啸而过。雾蒙蒙的天气给了他一些掩护，可辨别方向也由此成了难题，他在林中茫然打转。

他流了很多血，体力也随着那些液体流逝而去，而雾中水汽不断带走他皮肤表面的仅有那点温度，让他的指尖和牙齿都颤抖地打着架。冷，太冷了。他不知下一刻自己还能否保持清醒，但他知道所谓死亡离自己并不很远，因此一步也不敢停下。

他不能在这鬼地方被耗死，他必须得出山，他得回家。

家里有人在等他，他们缘分未尽。

…………

后来脱力陷入昏迷的马克滚下山坡，以为自己就此拜倒在死神脚下，再无生还希望，再睁开眼睛时却发现自己蜷在男人怀中。

又见面了。

男人搂着马克，把一碗滚烫的肉汤吹到温吞，用勺子一口一口喂进年轻人口中去。一团温暖的火从马克的胃中蔓延开来，却始终暖不透他那副寒气入骨的躯壳。

“冷……詹姆斯，我太冷了。”

他将在低体温症中睡死过去，这就是故事最后的结局。

再见。

…………

“……马克？马克！快醒醒，宝贝。”

詹姆斯不停在马克身边呼喊，抓着他的肩膀摇晃，将年轻人濒临迷失的意识又拉回到了现实。

马克用尽浑身力气把眼睛睁开一条缝儿，冷空气几乎是立刻刺痛了他的眼球，应激反应使得他又把眼睛闭了起来，而詹姆斯同样睡眼惺忪的面孔抢在那之前映入他的眼帘。

一个寒冷的早晨，马克从詹姆斯的怀中醒来，从钱德尔波特股份有限公司的大床被窝里醒来。

“亲爱的，做噩梦了？”

“……我没……”马克一下子想起了自己梦里的情景，本能地矢口否认，但最终还是选择实话实说，“嗯。我吵醒你了？”

詹姆斯是他为数不多的愿意在其面前暴露出脆弱一面的人，承认自己做了噩梦算不得什么大事，相比之下，他更关心自己是否惊扰了詹姆斯的睡眠。

“也不能说是吵醒的……”暧昧不明的笑容渐渐在詹姆斯的脸上浮现出来，“宝贝你一个劲儿地往我怀里钻，还不停叫着‘冷啊，好冷啊’……我一开始还以为你又想要了。”

马克白了他一眼，却没有反驳。

詹姆斯所说的情况相当合理。他们大多数时候都在驻地宿舍里，隔着一堵墙各自睡在狭窄的行军床上，像这样双双请假在公寓里相拥而眠机会是稀少的，能过夜并且第二天不用鸡飞狗跳起大早赶回驻地更是奢侈至极的。如此在爱人怀中醒来，性欲必然会走在所有理智的前头，不想要才是不正常的。

然而——

“……确实太冷了，暖气坏了？”马克呼吸间几乎看见自己唇间漏出白气。他把被子往上拖，真恨不得把头也盖住。

“昨晚开的好像是空调来着，我去看看。”詹姆斯翻身下床。

他掀开被子时寒气见缝插针地钻进了被窝，马克被冻得一激灵，赶紧把自己周身裹紧，只露出头顶和一双眼睛目送詹姆斯向空调进军，却发现詹姆斯更夸张。此人全然赤裸的身体抖出了肉眼可见的幅度，马克想到男人前边下面那物件也会跟着晃起来，就觉得有点滑稽；詹姆斯还不停嘶嘶地大口抽气，人都走到空调底下了，躺在床上的马克还能听见他上下牙磕碰的声音。

詹姆斯绝对算不上怕冷的人，如果有那个必要，他可以做到穿常规装备在寒冬雪原里执行任务，就像马克在体温流失严重时仍然坚持行进。在他真正冻死之前他绝不会“怕”冷，可那得是有必要的时候。都回到家里和爱人一起躺在床上了，冻着了当然要撒着欢儿地喊冷。

“家里停电了，钱德尔老板，您是不是漏交了电费？”

“……”

詹姆斯鼓捣一番发现不光是空调一个，公寓里到处都没电，于是把头伸到遮光窗帘外头观察街上和对面楼的情形，随后惊呼道：“嘿，外面全停电了！还下雪了，难怪这么冷。”

马克想象了一下清晨五点钟灰蒙蒙飘着雪花的街道，《寂静岭》之类的影片一瞬间挤满了他的脑子，他生怕下一秒赫里福德郡的表皮就开始剥落，连忙叫詹姆斯回床上来，理由是“别冻着”——所以他才觉得留在驻地里工作更好，因为回到家难免要被詹姆斯拉着娱乐，娱乐则会导致他被传染上许多詹姆斯病，比如异想天开。

詹姆斯三步并作两步回床边来，这次是面向马克走，于是马克看见他下面那块肉的确是如自己所想的那样，在晨勃的余韵中半硬着，随着动作来回抖。而心猿意马也是詹姆斯病的一种，被传染者马克本意只是观察，却不禁想到这东西昨天夜里——确切地说是几小时前——还在自己身体里霸道地进进出出，搅得他浑身上下都跟着泛酸，每个细胞都仿佛在歇斯底里地尖叫……好吧，其实偶尔请个假回家小睡也挺好的。

詹姆斯窜上他们的大床，以在战场上进入掩体的速度钻进了被窝，顺势就把马克搂住了。马克回抱他，被他皮肤表面沾染的寒意刺激得颤了一下，不由得用力抱得更紧。

被子外面的世界危机四伏，而怀抱是最好的安全港。马克胡乱想着。

“我又梦到那次任务了，但很多细节不一样。这次我下山之后碰见的不是当时的线人，是你。”

“要真是我捡到你这么个遍体鳞伤又漂亮的小宝贝，我可不知道自己会做出什么事情来……所以，我做什么了？”

“你在壁炉边上抱着我，喂我喝热汤，可我最后还是死于低体温症。”

“我有理由怀疑你这噩梦是冬季停电期间限定，亲爱的。”詹姆斯故作轻松地笑了笑，却十足心疼，决心更加专注于眼下这个拥抱。

他用粗糙的掌心摩挲马克光裸的皮肤，缓慢又轻柔，从腹部肌肉的沟壑抚至蜿蜒的伤疤，又滑向背部，反复勾勒恋人的脊骨和腰窝，手掌所到之处都勾起马克细微的颤栗来。

他们太过熟悉彼此的身心，带动起情绪简直比吹灰还要容易，马克的那些颤抖最终在詹姆斯的爱抚之下连成了一片，进而迸发出庞大的热与情欲。

年轻人微微张开嘴，绵长的喘息从唇齿间漏出，那是受了冻的身体重归温暖时发出的一个小信号，一声轻叹而已，却可以说是活色生香，又湿又热的两具裸体纠缠成一团，整个被窝仿佛就在那时跟着一起热了起来。

詹姆斯仰起脸去吻马克，把年轻人的叹息也好呻吟也罢所有声响都堵了回去，吻得极尽缠绵，以至于两人四片唇瓣最终依依不舍地分开时，他们的呼吸都是滚烫的。

马克粗喘着，挣扎着将一只胳膊伸向床头柜，摸了润滑剂的瓶子回来。那东西是和此时的室温一样凉的，马克急匆匆地打开盖子挤了很多到手上，冰冷的黏液落进灼热的掌心里带来一丝疼痛，马克手抖了一下，不慎从指缝里漏下去好多。但来自詹姆斯的另一只手掌及时地接了上来，一点点将那些润滑液抿回马克手上去，就像他每天早晨用啫喱固定自己的发型一样。

“瞧你急的……”詹姆斯把手心残余的最后一点液体也抹到马克手上，“我得先去清理一下，亲爱的，我马上回来。”

詹姆斯说着欲再次下床，却被马克给拉住了。

年轻人缠到他身上，两手反复摩擦着，把掌心里冰凉的润滑剂给搓热，然后捉住了詹姆斯下面那硬得直贴小腹的家伙。男人挑了挑眉毛，望着年轻恋人那双潮湿的眸子。马克一言不发，但手始终在那灼热的柱体上来回撸动，让润滑剂将其完全包裹住。掌心湿润又滚烫的触感就像口腔，但军人手上的枪茧又不那么软，偶尔茧子剐蹭在龟头上，就像口交时牙齿磕碰，舒爽之余平添刺激，詹姆斯不禁挺动起胯部来，哼出了声。他越来越快地操弄着年轻人的掌心，渐渐也开始馋起阴茎被肠肉吮吸的快感。

昨夜他才酣畅淋漓地要了马克好几次，眼下无论是为了让自己的宝贝男友免于行动不便，还是出于公平，都理应交换角色了，可事情好像是自然而然地发展成了这样。

“宝贝，你还想要我？”

“……”

马克还是那个马克，高傲，脸皮也薄，他一言不发地避免与詹姆斯的目光直视，但仰躺下去，张开了双腿，并且后仰时始终抓着手里那物，将詹姆斯牵到了自己腿间。

“……操你的！”詹姆斯从牙缝里挤出了自己的感想，或者说行动计划。

年轻人那双腿修长，肌肉线条漂亮得过分，男人一边心里酸溜溜地想着个子高真是好，一边把它们分得更开，让臀缝里那片禁区完全暴露出来，然后扶着自己的硬物抵在那儿。

那里还留着昨夜欢爱的痕迹，有些红肿，紧紧闭着，但詹姆斯知道里面不会紧得太过分。他摆动着腰在那儿蹭了几来回，让润滑剂沾湿那条缝，然后稍一用力，就将粗又长的整根阴茎顶了进去。

可以说是从噩梦中醒来极度缺乏安全感，也可以说是纯粹想要，总之今天早晨的马克出奇热情，整个人都跟下面那个被詹姆斯操得烂熟的洞一样坦率。他后穴里的软肉紧紧吸着那根硬物，他人也像条八爪鱼一样缠在詹姆斯的身上，让詹姆斯舒坦得就快忘了自己和身下人都是陆生生物，几乎想找找看年轻人身上到底是哪里长了吸盘，竟然吸得自己这么爽。

詹姆斯从窗边回床上时无意间给遮光窗帘留了条缝，一束光此时就从那里溜进来，爬到大床上，照亮了那个高高鼓起并不停蠕动的棉被团子。不时有浪叫声从那里面传出来，那是詹姆斯，而小声呻吟是马克。詹姆斯从来都不满恋人在床上仍然保持安静，他觉得这样不够尽兴，性爱就是要伴随靡靡之声，因此轮到他在下时他总一边夹紧屁股一边高声淫叫，而在上时他就拼命地操干，什么保持体力以防回到驻地没法正常训练之类的原则有时真的会被他抛到九霄云外。激烈抽插往往效果拔群，就像眼下，马克很快在詹姆斯身下软成了一摊水，只有下体硬邦邦地竖在两人小腹间来回摩擦。詹姆斯抓了那东西来回撸动，逼得马克愈加粗重的喘息声都带了颤。

棉被将一室春色都裹在被窝这小小的空间里，热气蒸腾着，两人很快做得见了汗，不光是相咬合的下体泥泞一片，身体各处皮肤也被汗水浸了个透。最先是马克狠狠地蹬了一脚被子，然后是詹姆斯猛地从马克身上支起了上身，总之他们合力将被子掀飞到了床下去。

之前还冷的室温空气现在扑在身体上只让他们觉得爽，詹姆斯越发奋力地挺动胯部，将自己的分身一遍一遍送进马克深处去，又快又凶狠，但远非看上去那样粗暴。他是个深谙技巧又极具魅力的好情人，一切粗鲁动作的前提都是精准，他向来知道怎样用力能将自己视若珍宝的恋人操得更爽，当然，他自己更能从中获得庞大的成就感和快感。就像现在，他下身每每碾过甬道里靠近腺体的位置，都赚来年轻人急促尖锐的呻吟，那张俊朗的脸被情欲掌控的神情着实让人心醉，更何况下面滚烫的穴肉往往也在激动之时咬得更紧。

热，太热了。

肉棒与甬道不断摩擦让他们热得仿佛周身燃烧起来，抽插间下体拍打而出的黏腻水声却也毫无降温效用。汗水簌簌而下。停了电的房子再也不是冬日清晨的一座冰窖，抵死缠绵之间他们的意识仿佛飘到了某个他们汗流浃背却仍然饱含情欲地纠缠在一块儿的又湿又热的夏日午后。

恍惚间感到有那么一丝凉意从腹部蔓延开来，詹姆斯才意识到马克正在高潮，精液正一股一股地喷射在两人肉体之间。而詹姆斯也濒临极限，他吻住马克，在痉挛和低吼之中将种子播撒进爱人身体的最深处。

酣畅的高潮过后往往伴随脱力和失神，他们就那样保持身体交叠的姿势在床上躺着，放空一切。热气源源不断从他们身上蒸腾出去，室温又拥抱着他们每寸肌肤，说不上是热还是冷，总之每个毛孔都在叫爽。

“……我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你……”

“那只是个梦，亲爱的，我在这儿，你不会感到冷。”

无意识的呢喃渐渐被组织成了有意义的对白，詹姆斯在马克汗湿的额上印下一个吻。幸福与安稳的感觉在他胸中蓬勃生长，而他坚信马克与他一样。

他们曾历经生死考验，曾失散又重逢，在战场上勇往直前是他们的坚定选择，而回到钱德尔波特股份有限公司中彼此温存同样是。

当激情余韵渐渐退却，冰窖又一次露出了狰狞嘴脸，他们开始想念那张被掀下床的可怜棉被，而就在猜拳输家詹姆斯准备去把它捞起来时，只听得房子里“滴——”声此起彼伏，所有电器的指示灯都亮了起来，空调扇叶上下晃了晃，发出细微的嗡鸣。

来电了。

TBC？  
美咸  
2019.12


End file.
